User talk:Champt10
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Champt10! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you ever need support or if you just want to chat with some users, feel free to visit our IRC channel. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. To test out editing, do NOT test it out on articles. Instead, use the Sandbox! Remember, this wiki is not a forum, it is an encyclopedia. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Namely the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Please refrain from actually discussing about the subject in hand on talk pages, and do that in Forums. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. Also, it would be great if you set your for editing at this wiki. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this. We also kindly ask you to read our policy before editing, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our policies. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! -- Seahorseruler (Talk) 06:37, January 22, 2010 Yo Yo, dude. Your new here and youve got lots of awards and edits! Wow... You can get more awards doing my missions. And lots of templates... Your fast. Dude, welcome. Agent Recruit I want to be an agent. sign me up? Craven6. The Man. The Myth. The Legend 19:30, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Agent Pssssst. I want to be an Agent. Can you let me join please? Just call me "Agent S". [[User:Selena 82822|'Selena 82822']] CPSA join Can I join the CPSA? call me agent Fancy Shanky6050 [[User:Shanky6050|'Teh Fancy!!']] 04:59, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Friend request Wanna meet me on Ascent on the ski hill now? Shanky6050 Teh Fancy!!! 23:35, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Mission 1: Missing Puffle To Complete This Mission You Need To Find Yarr Around This Wikia - Rockhopper